Goku VS Asriel
Description DBZ VS UNDERTALE. Two mortals with the power of gods face off. Will the God of Hyperdeath fall, or has Goku met his match? Interlude scythe: Gods. They are not to be trifled with. Yet these mortals have found a way to call apon the gods power. soul: Goku, the most ov-I mean the Super Saiyan god. scythe: And Asriel, the God of Hyperdeath. He's Soul and I'm Scythe. soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ''' Son Goku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFGY-PciwFU scythe: Kakarot was born to a low-class saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the decimation of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission… '''soul: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all. scythe: Dubbed Goku by his adoptive grandfather Gohan, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else. Like...anything else. Except for food. Goku: Background: * Full Name: Son Goku * Birth Name: Kakarot * Age: 53 = 45 * Height: 175 cm / 5'9" * Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs * Occupation: Radish farmer * Overrated scythe: Goku has had many forms of training, from the turtle hermit Roshi, to the god Kami, to the watcher of our galaxy King Kai, to the attendant to the god of destruction Whis. Goku has always kept up. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq14uut-mxQ Goku: power and abilities * After-Image Zanzouken * Dragonthrow * Flight * Ki Blast * Destructo Disk Kienzan * Solar Flare Taiyo-ken * Ki Barrier * Spirit Bomb Dama * Dragon Fist * Instant transmission * Hakai (DBS manga only) soul: Goku is a master in multiple styles of martial arts, with moves like the dragon throw, his trademark grapple. The after-image leaves behind fake copies of Goku. Also Goku can use Ki to shoot lasers. And he can fly! He's also got Senzu beans to heals himself and restore all stamina. ' scythe: Aside from the slandered blasts and beams, Goku can use the Descructo-Disk, an energy buzz-saw. The Solar Flare blinds foes, and he can create Ki barriers. The Spirit Bomb is a giant energy bomb that takes forever to charge, but is fueled by all things and only effective against all things evil, however Goku can absorbe the Spirit Bomb's energy and add it to his own. The Dragon Fist is a owerful punch supercharged by a golden ki dragon, and generally considered Goku's strongest physical attack. Goku: Kamehameha * Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" * Concentrates ki into a single point * Requires some time to charge * Can be supercharged. '''soul: But Goku's greatest move is the one and only Kamehameha, a move so cool that every kid in the world has wanted to try. Don't lie. The Kamehameha itself is a giant ass energy blue energy beam. Also Goku can supercharge it for even more devastating results. ' Goku: Kaio-Ken * Taught by North King Kai * Multiplies ki and physical power * Too much strain can be fatal * Multiplication amount is controlled * Goku's highests multiplication: 20x scythe: Should time's become desperate, Goku can us the Kaio-Ken to multiply his power times two, three, four, ten, or twenty. Each further multiplication boosts his power, but in turn put's a big strain on his body, and could kill him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU5EMlT3Uzw Goku: Super Saiyan * Increases power 50x his base form. * Turns his hair gold and eyes green * Proportioned to his physical abilities, which gives him an even greater boost in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. scythe: The Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. The full power of Super Saiyan multiplies his base strength by fifty percent, which is multiplied by two when Goku goes Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 *2x stronger than the full power of Super Saiyan * 100x stronger than his base form. Super Saiyan 3 * Four times stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, and also once again greatly boosts his stats. * 400x stronger than his base form. 'soul: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by four, but comes at a horrible price: that hair! Oh and it pretty much destroys his body while he's using it, but MY GOD THE HAIR! ' scythe: Fortunately for Goku, there are far stronger forms with fall less of a risk. Goku: Super Saiyan God * Multiples is unknown * Allows the user to regenerate from wounds * Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki * Massive power boost over Super Saiyan 3 * Gains red hair and eyes 'soul: Super Saiyan God grants Goku an massive boost in power, turns his hair and eyes, gives him a healing factor. On top of that, Goku gains access to godly Ki, which is drastically stronger than normal Ki. ' Goku: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan * AKA: Super Saiyan Blue * Achieved by going Super Saiyan while already being in Super Saiyan God mode * This is a direct upgrade to Super Saiyan God * Is leagues above even the Super Saiyan God and every other Super Saiyan form * Requires Ki Control and Focus * Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki * SSB Kaio-Ken: Fuses the Kaio-Ken with Super Saiyan Blue for a 10x boost in power (Note: This has only been used in the DVS anime, and likely will not show up within the DBS manga) * Completed SSB: The mastered Super Saiyan blue state, giving Goku complete control over the form without any loss in stamina (Note: this has only been used in the DBS manga, and likely will not be used in the DBS anime) (Note 2: CSSB would likely be much more stable, and allow easier use for the SSB Kaio-Ken, possibly allowing for CSSB to reach 20x) scythe: Super Saiyan Blue is said to be much stronger than the regular Super Saiyan God, as it's said to be going Super Saiyan while in God mode. This form requires proper Ki control and Focus, and as such it's power can be boosted with the Kaio-Ken. Goku has also managed to fully master Super Saiyan Blue with what he calls Completed Super Saiyan Blue. This form takes away the major stamina drain of regular SSB, as well as removes the aura. This form is the height of Ki control and low stamina loss, and would be perfect to combine with Kaio-Ken. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVJj99LKv1M Goku: Feats: * Defeated Vegeta, most of the Ginyu Force, Fat Buu, Kid Buu, and Freeza Twice * Fought on par with Beerus, whom could destroy the universe if he wanted to, in God Red * Crossed Snakeway (1,000,000 km) in nearly 2 days or 28 Hours (Saiyan Saga) * Base, Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan 1 & 2 are around planet busting levels * Super Saiyan 3 reaches Solar System busting levels * With the Super Saiyan God Forms, can reach universe busting levels * Fought and defeated Golden Freeza (though he did had help from Vegeta) * Over powered Zamasu and Goku Black (enraged) for a short time after hearing they killed Chi-Chi and Goten * Defeated Hit without Super Saiyan God Kaio-Ken * Punched beerus so hard he almost destroyed the universe * Nullifying energy capable of destroying universes with his punch * Brought himself back to life after being killed by Hit using a ki blast to restart his heart 'soul: GOKU'S POWER IS INSANE!! He's taken on and defeated just about everything, from guys who could only destroy a city to guys could destroy the universe, Goku somehow always comes out on top. He's overpowered Golden Freeza, SSB Vegeta, and pervious death battle combatants Black and Zamasu. He was able to fight on par with Beerus, who could destroy the universe if he wanted. He's nullified universe busting energy blasts with his punches, and SOOOOOOOOOO much more we'd be here for hours trying to list it all. ' Goku: Faults * As absurd as his power is: Goku's strength, speed, ki power and durability still has limitations and Goku has been overpowered multiple times. Even in his newest forms and power levels; Goku still faces characters capable of overpowering him. * Killed multiple times: Killed by Piccolo (to finish off Raditz), Killed by Cell's self-destruction (in order to save the Earth from being destroyed), Killed by Hit (but revived himself using his ki blast). * Vulnerable to stabbing or piercing attacks ** Sobret's Bad Ring Laser almost killed Goku (he was heavily suppressed and in base form). * Goku's strength, while impressive, is not as absurd as his ki attacks * Limited amount of Ki * At the end of his duel against Kid Buu, Goku needed the Dragonballs in order to restore his energy. Without the wish, he couldn't even go to SSJ1 * Will avoid unfair advantages, preferring and enjoying a fair fight. May be a bit too forgiving * The Super Forms and signature Ki Attacks drain his Ki. ** Certain transformations and ki abilities can damage his body if used for too long. * Will avoid unfair advantages, preferring and enjoying a fair fight. May be a bit too forgiving Scythe: But Goku isn't perfect. He has died a few times before, he often avoids an unfair advantage and can be way to forgiving, and all his Super Saiyan forms drain Ki and stamina, minus CSSB. Also while some may claim otherwise, Goku does have limits, and there are characters stronger than him. However, no matter the challenge, Goku will never back down. Whether it's to save the earth or just because he's bored, Son Goku will never back down from a challenge, not matter the odds. Freeza: Wh-what are you!? Goku: You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU! '' Asriel Dreemurr https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT9BfLVbnI8 scythe: Long ago, a prince was born. This prince was destined to overcome all odds and save monsters, freeing them from their underground prison. He would lead to peace between humans and monsters. His name was...Asriel. * Name: Asriel Dreemurr (AKA: Flowey) * Gender: Male * Age: Who the f*ck knows? * Alias: God of Hyperdeath, Angel of Death * Occupation: (Former) Prince of the Underground, God of Hyperdeath '''Soul: Dude, he's a goat. ' scythe: Ah, bu bu bu bu, he's a goat prince AND the God of Hyperdeath. 'soul: That's a dumb name. ' Scythe: He's like what, 8? 9? '''soul: Anyways, Asriel was a good kid. Then he met a human and befriended her. They where best friends, almost like siblings. They the human god herself and Asriel killed. And Asriel became...a sentient flower? scythe: More commonly known as Flowey. Asriel watched as seven other humans came into the underground and died. Then, he absorbed seven of the 8 souls and became himself again. Then he absorbed the soul of every monster in the underground and finally gained power he had dreamed of as a child. He became the Absolute God of Hyperdeath. Asriel: God of Hyperdeath Powers * flight * Fire Magic * Star Blazing * Shocker Breaker * Chaos Sabers * Chaos Buster * Hyper Goner * Soul Absorption soul: Asriel has all sorta powers. He can throw fire balls, shoot giant stars that explode into smaller stars, he can summon lightning from the sky, and he's got swords! scythe: The Chaos Buster fires three bursts of energy bolts, or be charged up for a single blast of power. But Asriel's strongest attack is the Hyper Goner. The Hyper Goner draws debris in to create a power energy blast. However should the Hyper Goner fail, Asriel calls apon his full power. soul: YES! MOOOOOOORE!!!!! Asriel: Angel of Hyperdeath * Likely better flight * Gains powerful energy blasts soul: As the Angel of Hyperdeath, Asriel is capable of firing powerful energy blasts from his hands. Also holy god damn shit does he look fucking awesome. ' Asriel: Feats * Said to be infinitely stronger and more durable then Omega Flowey * Absorbed every monster soul, minus Napstablook * Around the same strength as his adopted sibling Chara * Broke the Barrier scythe: The base God of Hyerdeath form is said to a least be stronger than Omega Flowey, whom is roughly multi-universal if VS battles wiki is credible. Anyways, Asriel does have feats in this form. Such as when he absorbed the souls of all but one monster in the underground. His power is also on the level of previous winner, whom happens to be his sister, Chara. He also was able to break the barrier, so in the end he did save monsters. Asriel: Faults * Insanely cocky * Loses most of his ability's in AoHD mode '''soul: But he isn't perfect. While all powerful, The Angel of Hyperdeath form takes away most of Asriel's powers. He's also really friggin cocky, preferring to toy with his foes rather than just finish them off. ' scythe: However, it's still wise not the try and engage the Absolute God of Hyperdeath in battle. It'd be your final mistake. ''Flowey absorbs the six human souls, then the player's, and turns into Asriel. '' ''Asriel: Chara, it's me. Y O U R B E S T F R I E N D. '' ''Asriel then absorbs every soul in the underground, minus Napstablook's, and becomes the AGoH.'' ' Battle scythe: Alright the combatant's are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!' (Sometime after both Venusaur vs Flowey & Chara vs Goku Black) Chara and Asriel where in a forest, leaning against a tree with a bag of marshmallows and just chatting. Asriel: You took down a god? Chara: He claimed to be immortal. Asriel: So how'd ya beat him? Chara: I sliced his soul in into a peaces. Asriel: And that worked? Chara: Guess so. As the two siblings continued talking, Goku was flying over the forest. The saiyan was looking for someone strong to warm up on before fighting Superman again. He had sensed two high Ki levels, and flew down into the forest. When he saw Asriel and Chara, Goku smiled. Goku (thinking): Oh man! I get to fight two strong guys! Goku immediately fired a Ki blast, which hit an unprepared Chara and sent her flying. Asriel looked over at Goku, then his sibling. Asriel stuck his hand out and absorbed Chara's red determination soul. Six other souls representing the other six traits suddenly flew into the goat, followed by pretty much every monster soul. Goku blinked, and Asriel stood at equal height with the saiyan, now in his God of Hyperdeath form. Goku smirked and got into a fighting stance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USWONQl6f7Y Goku lunged at Asriel and tried to hit him, but the goat just moved out of the way. Goku continued trying to attack, missing every time. Asriel sighed and threw a few fire balls at Goku, Goku dodging every attack. Asriel: You picked the wrong fight buddy. Asriel summoned his Chaos Sabers and charged at Goku, slashing Goku rapidly. Goku skidded back, suddenly gaining a red aura. Goku: KAIO-KEN!! Asriel: Kaio-What? Goku suddenly punched Asriel in the face before delivering a combo of punches and kicks. Goku finished off his Kaio-Ken barrage with a powerful energy blast. Asriel, however, just shrugged the attacks off. Asriel: Is that the best you can do? Asriel suddenly fired starts at Goku, which exploded into smaller starts. Goku was launched back, and his Kaio-Ken had ended. Goku yelled out and went Super Saiyan, gaining the iconic Gold hair and green eyes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU5EMlT3Uzw Goku teleported behind Asriel and kicked the goat god before kicking him in the gut. Asriel growled and summoned the Chaos Buster and shooting nine three burst shots, and Goku was unfortunate enough to get hit by every single attack. Asriel then charged up a single energy wave, but Goku reacted quickly by going Super Saiyan 3 and cutting the Chaos Buster in two with a Destructo Disk. Asriel flew up, Goku flying after and shooting some weak Ki blasts. Asriel reflected the attacks and kicked Goku before blasting with his Fire magic. Goku flew down and crashed onto the ground. Slowly standing up, Goku saw a glowing exclamation point, and then a bolt of rainbow lightning suddenly struck Goku. Asriel flew down and stabbed Goku with both Chaos Sabers. Goku: Man...your tough. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4E83RKavUU Goku head butted Asriel back and blasting him away, then pulling the Chaos Sabers out of him, then powering down his base form and eating a senzu bean. Goku then powered up once more, now with a red aura. Goku quickly transformed into the mighty Super Saiyan God and charged at Asriel, whom had charged back at Goku. The two locked arms as Goku's godly Ki and Aura boosted itself up, and Goku kicked Asriel high into the sky. Goku looked down, and saw more glowing exclamation points. Goku gasped and quickly used instant transmission to get behind Asriel just before the lightning hit him. Asriel looked down, not seeing Goku anywhere, only for a certain Saiyan to drop down and kick Asriel in the back of the head. Asriel: OW THE BACK OF MY HEAD! Goku flew down and came back up under Asriel, punching the goat god in the gut with both fists, followed by a kick to the chest. Goku lunged forward, godly Ki surrounding his fist and forming into a dragon with the mouth open. Goku then slammed his fist into Asriel's face as hard as he could. Goku: DRAGON FIST!!!!! Goku turned around and looked back, gasping at the fact his Dragon Fist had nothing. Asriel just chuckled. Asriel: Is that the best you can do? Your not worth my time. Asriel blasted Goku with Fire magic multiple times, then summoning a glowing lightning bolt to strike Goku, then a charged blast from the Chaos Buster. As Goku once again fell to the Earth, the Hyper goner poofed into existence under Goku. The giant skull blaster charged up and fired, blasting a white light and engulfed the saiyan and sent him into space. (Space) Goku was floating through space, his Super Saiyan God form slowly healing him. As Goku looked down off into space, he saw another senzu bean floating away from him. The saiyan reached out and eat it, smirking as he was reenergized. A blue aura surrounded Goku as he dashed back down to Earth, having caught his second wind. Goku was suddenly below Asriel, delivering a massive kick to his gut before rapidly punching him. Asriel flew back and caught a good look at Goku. His hair had spiked up like Super Saiyan, but he now had blue hair. Asriel charged Goku, only for a bright light to shoot from Goku's hand's and blind Asriel Goku: SOLAR FLAIR!!! Asriel: AHHHH MY EYES!!! IT'S LIKE WALKING IN ON SOMEONE IN THE SHOWER!!! Goku used Asriel's stunned moment to charged up a powerful energy blast, trusting his arms forwards to fire one of the most iconic attacks every. Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcZDVp3flT8 Asriel was overtaken by the blast and got launched back, slamming though a mountain and crashing down. Goku instant transmissioned to Asriel and started rapidly blasting him. Asriel flew back to avoid the blasts as he chucked one of the Chaos Sabers at Goku, Goku created a barrier to block it, only for Asriel to fly behind Goku and slash his back when he dropped it. Goku flew down and landed, creating a crater he flew out of and once again powered up. Goku: KAIO-KEN...TIMES...TEN!!! Goku once again gained the Kaio-ken aura as he created multiple after images of himself. Asriel looked around as Goku suddenly kicked in the back of the head. Goku rushed a started beating Asriel with a rapid barrage of punches. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrBB3_rFPjg Asriel: THAT'S IT, I'M DONE MESSING AROUND!!! Asriel flew up, transforming into his Angel of Hyperdeath form. Goku disabled his Kaio-Ken and turned into his Completed Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku rushed up at Asriel, intending to finish it with the Hakai, dodging a few blasts only to get hit by a massive energy blast. Goku flew back and started firing off Ki blasts at the giant goat god, only to get blasted again. Asriel: YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!!! Asriel continued is barrage of attacks, which Goku struggled to guard himself from. Goku tried firing off a Kamehameha, but it was just swallowed by Asriel's attacks. Soon, Goku stopped struggling as he was blown away, which lead to his complete incineration. As Asriel started floating down to land, the souls he absorbed left him, and returned to where they belonged. Asriel is telling Chara, both of which are now home with Asgore and Toriel, about his fight with Goku. Goku is training in the otherworld to get stronger. Results http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz82xbLvK_k soul: Thank god for the bunker. scythe: While Goku defiantly was better in hand to hand combat, and more experienced, that was about all he had. soul: Asriel trumped him just about everything else. To the point where it was no competition. scythe:' '''Asriel ranks in at Multiversal strength for a few this reason: As Omega Flowey he completely overpowered Frisk's Determination, allowing him to completely obliterate Frisk's last SAVE. It should be noted that SAVEs are entire timelines, meaning he completely undid all of Frisk's progress. He reated many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, just so he could hit them if he had missed or so he could have the joy of watching Frisk die as many times as he wanted. Flowey also performed Chara's game destroying feat, and was directly stated to be more powerful than the child. Omega Flowey being more powerful than Chara is also supported by the fact he is supposedly "Lvl 9999", while Chara only reaches lvl 20. As God of Hyperdeath he dwarfs Omega Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk. He's also much faster. Speed is superior to God Flowey, who switched and altered multiple timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by his doing so, indicating his existence as beyond that of basic space, time and causality. '''soul: Similar reasons can be said for durability, as he trumps the Muliveral durability of Omega Flowey. ' scythe: In game, Asriel is completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him. Needless to say, Goku had no way around Asriel's infinite defense. Advantages and Disadvantages Goku * +More experenced * +Better in hand to hand fighting * +Solar Flair gave Goku a couple seconds * -Physically weaker * -Lacking in ways to counter Asriel's infinite defense * -Dumber * -Lower Stamina * -Only the God forms where really useful, even then not by much * -Angel of Hyperdeath vastly overpowered Completed Super Saiyan Blue Asriel * +Physically superior * +Smarter * +Infinite defense beat just about anything Goku had * +Greater stamina * +Very unpredictable * +Vastly stronger than SSJ 1-3, SSG, and regular SSGSS * + Angel of Hyperdeath > SSB Kaio-Ken * +Overall just much more deadly * -Less experience * -Almost no hand to hand combat training * -No counter to solar Flair soul: I'm just SAIYAN that Goku KAIO-COULDN'T win this one, and that's ASRIEL as it gets. scythe: The winner is Asriel Dreemurr Next time Soul: NEXT TIME IN DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Four gold aura's arise, all charging at each other in what looks to be a 2V2. Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Animal VS Alien